Out of the Blue
Out of the Blue is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fifty-first case of the game. It is the thirty-sixth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and the final one to take place in Oceania. Plot The Bureau arrived at SOMBRA's mysterious island to try to end the "next level" program. After disembarking, Jack and the player found the body of Professor Marshall Metcalf stabbed in his nape with a syringe filled with poison. Elliot said that X stopped responding after disembarking. Later, Elliot received an emergency call from volcanologist Ruby Armstrong, who was being held hostage inside the island's volcano. Furthermore, an eruption threat ensued, prompting the team to hurry the investigation. Eventually, treasure hunter Brice LeBeau was incriminated as Metcalf's killer. After denying involvement, Brice admitted he killed Metcalf. Brice was scuba diving on the island when an insane Marshall approached him at the beach and tried to inject him with his syringe. Brice panicked and injected Marshall with it in self-defense. Judge Adaku authorized Brice's extradition to France to be tried and sentenced. After the arrest, Ruby told the team that they had two hours to investigate the island before the volcano erupted and the island sank. Asal Hawaa pointed the team to the SOMBRA's hideout for the information Metcalf leaked her before breaking up with Jack. They found Metcalf's files, which (per Lars' analysis) mentioned a ship carrying assassins away from the island two days before. Unfortunately, Lars could not determine where due to the incomprehensible writing. Meanwhile, Michelle Zuria admitted she was X to Jack and the player, and pointed the team to the volcano lab for proof. They found a pen drive, which (per Elliot's analysis) confirmed her claims, so the team interrogated her again. Michelle said she helped the Bureau because the "next level" program was against her morals. She also admitted to sabotaging the bomb she was paid to plant in the shipwreck in Sydney so that the team could find Rufus Murlock's documents. Michelle then said that SOMBRA's assassins boarded the ship on the beach, so the team headed there. Inside Baxter Fraser's bag, they found a map which proved that the assassins were sent to Kenya. Baxter said that his mission was probably assigned to another agent. The volcano finally erupted and the island sank behind the Bureau's boat. Taking Michelle with them, the Bureau took a plane to Kenya to follow SOMBRA's recruits. Summary Victim *'Marshall Metcalf' (found stabbed with a syringe) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Brice LeBeau' Suspects BLeBeauWECase36.png|Brice LeBeau MZuriaWECase36.png|Michelle Zuria BFraserWECase36.png|Baxter Fraser RArmstrongWECase36.png|Ruby Armstrong AHawaaWECase36.png|Asal Hawaa Killer's Profile *The killer knows Krav Maga. *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer uses Morse. *The killer is under 30. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Out_of_the_Blue_Crime_Scene_-1.jpg|Island Landing Out_of_the_Blue_Crime_Scene_-2.jpg|Volcanic Beach Out_of_the_Blue_Crime_Scene_-3.jpg|SOMBRA Hideout Out_of_the_Blue_Crime_Scene_-4.jpg|Front Steps Out_of_the_Blue_Crime_Scene_-5.jpg|Volcano Lab Out_of_the_Blue_Crime_Scene_-6.jpg|Control Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Island Landing. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Cigarette, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Marshall Metcalf) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses sunscreen) *Examine Cigarette. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Examine Transparent Substance. (New Suspect: Brice LeBeau) *Ask LeBeau what he's doing on the island. (Prerequisite: Transparent Substance identified under microscope) *Investigate SOMBRA Hideout. (Prerequisite: Brice interrogated; Clues: Torn Picture, Note with Bullets) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Partial Photo; New Suspect: Michelle Zuria) *Question Michelle about her threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Partial Photo restored) *Examine Note with Bullets. (Result: Message; Clue: Bullets) *Analyze Bullets. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Baxter Fraser) *Find out why Baxter came back to SOMBRA. (Prerequisite: Bullets analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Syringe; Attribute: The killer knows Krav Maga) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Volcano Lab. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Lab Supplies, CCTV; New Suspect: Ruby Armstrong) *Examine Lab Supplies. (Result: Woman's Photo; Clue: Mysterious Woman) *Examine Mysterious Woman. (New Suspect: Asal Hawaa) *Question Asal about her involvement with Metcalf. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Woman identified; Profile updated: Asal knows Krav Maga and uses sunscreen) *Examine CCTV. (Result: CCTV footage) *Analyze CCTV footage. (06:00:00) *Ask LeBeau how he knows about the lava lab. (Prerequisite: CCTV footage analyzed; Profile updated: Brice knows Krav Maga and uses sunscreen) *Investigate Front Steps. (Prerequisite: Brice interrogated; Clues: Lab Scale, Wooden Pieces) *Examine Lab Scale. (Result: Orange Crystals) *Analyze Orange Crystals. (06:00:00; Profile updated: Michelle uses sunscreen) *Question Michelle about the orange crystals. (Prerequisite: Orange Crystals analyzed; Profile updated: Michelle knows Krav Maga) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Strange Machine) *Analyze Strange Machine. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Morse; Profile updated: Brice uses Morse) *Ask Ruby how she got locked up in the volcano lab. (Prerequisite: Volcano Lab investigated; Profile updated: Ruby uses sunscreen) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Control Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Diary, Torn Paper, Locked Device) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Diary Entry) *Analyze Diary Entry. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Baxter about his diary. (Prerequisite: Diary Entry analyzed; Profile updated: Baxter knows Krav Maga) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Architectural Drawing) *Question Ruby about designing the lava lab. (Prerequisite: Architectural Drawing restored) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Lab Device) *Question Asal about her disguised communication device. (Prerequisite: Lab Device unlocked; Profiles updated: Asal uses Morse, Michelle uses Morse) *Investigate Volcanic Beach. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Morse Code Book, Volcanic Rocks) *Examine Morse Code Book. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 30) *Examine Volcanic Rocks. (Result: Victim's Glasses) *Analyze Victim's Glasses. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Next Level (6/6). (No stars) The Next Level (6/6) *Ask Asal what intel she got from Metcalf. (Available after unlocking The Next Level; Reward: Blue Skin) *Investigate SOMBRA Hideout. (Prerequisite: Asal interrogated; Clue: Metcalf's Files) *Examine Metcalf's Files. (Result: Metcalf's Notes) *Analyze Metcalf's Notes. (06:00:00) *Ask Michelle what she wants. (Available after unlocking The Next Level; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Volcano Lab. (Prerequisite: Michelle interrogated; Clue: Locked USB Key) *Examine Locked USB Key. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (09:00:00) *Ask Michelle why she helped us. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Island Landing. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Destination in Africa) *Question Baxter about his mission. (Prerequisite: Destination in Africa unraveled on Map) *Move on to a new crime (in Africa)! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title comes from the idiom "out of the blue", which describes an event that happens unexpectedly and without warning. *The SOMBRA island is reminiscent of Skull Island, prominent in the King Kong. **The location of the island in the middle of the Indian Ocean is similar to Skull Island's. **The rocky formation on the volcano resembling a human skull is a reference to the rocky knoll in Skull Island. *This is one of nine cases in World Edition where all suspects have appeared previously. *Due to the story's canon, Judge Adaku does not make an appearance in this case. *This is the one of the cases in which the killer changes into the prison clothes without having been interrogated in the Additional Investigation. *In the "Control Desk" crime scene, you can spot a classic portrait of German physicist Albert Einstein. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Oceania